Snowflake
Snowflake is a PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki character created and belongs to BluePupBuddy. Her info is below: Snowflake: Snowflake is a female husky dog. She joined the PAW Patrol after helping out in a rescue. She became the newest member, and was given the job Tracker for her acute sense of smell. Bio: Snowflake is a female husky pup who is a mix of light gray and medium colored gray. A line of gray even goes down her snout, almost touching her nose, and the back of her ears are gray too. Her paws, underbelly, the tip of her tail, and around her eyes to the top of her chest are the only parts of her that are white. Snowflake also has ice blue eyes. Snowflake wears an ice blue collar with her badge also being ice blue, with a picture of binoculars on it. History: Growing up in the town of Sunlight, Snowflake and her siblings had a good life until they all were adopted. Snowflake was the last of her siblings adopted, and was given to an old, hard working man. On a December evening, the two were taking a walk, when Snowflake spotted a vivid blue scarf with white snowflakes on it. As an early Christmas present, the man bought the scarf and gave the scarf to Snowflake. She has kept the scarf ever since, and this is how Snowflake got her name. The man treated her well, and she even got to meet his nice family. She played with the son and daughter, always trying to be the best pet she could in the family, despite mostly living with the family's grandpa. Eventually, she was left at the house, and became a neighborhood dog. The kids were getting ready for high school, and her owner had health problems that needed proper medical attention that the town's hospital couldn't give. On top of that, the family had some financial problems. From that moment on, she stayed at the house, trying to make it as lively as she could, despite her being the only one living there, and no human but the dad owning the house in case the grandpa came back. Snowflake continued to live at the house, but also traveled around town, and would stay with other nice families from time to time. Sometimes getting gifts as sympathy for her lonely life, or having a friend stay with her. Sadly, this was only the case with humans, since most dogs in the town of Sunlight were either too young, played rough, or had conflicting personalities that weren't good matches with Snowflake's personality. Only a few dogs close to her age became her friends. Her siblings included. When she spoke with dogs, the language they spoke was English, but with humans, she could only be heard in woofs, barks, whines, and certain gestures. This was Snowflake's life before joining the PAW Patrol. Personality: Snowflake's personality is kind, caring, playful, and silly. She gets along with the pups, and Ryder. Snowflake is good friends with Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky. Snowflake also gets along well with Skye, since she's the only girl pup around. Snowflake considers Marshall as her best buddy, since they both can be silly, kind, and funny sometimes. This makes sense since Marshall is the first pup that Snowflake becomes friends with after she returns Marshall's teddy bear. Snowflake also likes to play with Jake, Katie, and Callie on occasions. Snowflake likes Alex, but gets annoyed by him sometimes for not being aware of the seriousness of emergencies. Snowflake also gets annoyed if Marshall accidentally sprays his water cannon at her when Snowflake is tired, or in a bad mood. Since Snowflake is a husky dog, she likes the season of Winter, and enjoys playing in the snow. Snowflake knows that she had siblings when she was a little puppy, but does not know where they are. Snowflake can get confused or mad when she doesn't get enough sleep or if something is bothering her. Snowflake also gets scared quickly when she is up really high, and can see below her, or any part of the ground. Loud noises upset her, and in the case of Thunderstorms, can make her jump! Snowflake is also scared of ghosts because she doesn't always know if the ghosts are real or not. Also, whenever Snowflake needs help getting to sleep or is scared, she also sleeps with a teddy bear or a stuffed husky dog. Pup Pack and Vehicle: Being a Tracker, Snowflake needs to be ready to search, find, and observe things when she's out with the PAW Patrol. Her pup pack is ice blue with white straps. Snowflake's pup pack includes a map of Adventure Bay, a magnifying glass, binoculars, a compass, a small brush and pan, plastic bags, and paw gloves. Snowflake also wears an ice blue helmet with a light on it. Snowflake's pup house can turn into an ice blue van with flashing blue, white and yellow lights, and comes with a scanner to look for hidden objects, and a glow-in-the dark map pad that can locate things, animals, and people in the dark. Catchphrases: 1. Look high, and low, and everywhere we go! 2. Leave no stone, tree, or clue un-seen! 3. Detail Counts! Likes: Playing with the pups and Ryder, playing in the snow, stuffed animals, helping people/animals out, being silly, parachuting. Dislikes: Heights, Falling, Thunder, Ghosts, Loud Noises, getting sprayed by Marshall when she's in a bad mood. Fears: Snowflake's fears are loosing her friends (emotionally or physically), and not being accepted. Parents and Siblings: Snowflake's parents were both huskies, but their names are unknown. Snowflake remembers that she did have siblings from her younger puppy years, but the names of her siblings as well as how many she had is unknown. However, Snowflake later meets her siblings again during a rescue in her hometown. Snowflake's Siblings: Ned Brian Melony Featured in the stories: Once in Every Snowflake (Completed) Pups and the Spooky Night (Completed) Snowflake's Crush (Currently) Pups in a Haunted House -Collab story with Ltc97 (Completed) Pups and Marshall's Bully (Completed) Chase and Skye's Valentine (Currently) Snowflake's Home (Currently). Trivia: Before making Snowflake, I got permission from Tundra to make Snowflake a husky. Originally, Snowflake was suppose to have a snowflake logo on her pup tag. However, since Tundra already had that pup tag logo, Snowflake's logo was changed to binoculars, due to her tracking job. Originally, Snowflake was never suppose to have a crush on any pup. However, when the PAW Patrol show started, I first thought Marshall was a female, and had a slight crush on him. Once I realized he was male, the crush thing went away, and Marshall became my favorite pup. But once I made Snowflake, I decide my "crush" on Marshall should be a part of Snowflake's character. Snowflake was born between late September to November. Originally, she would have been born in December. Originally, she would have wanted to join a dog sled team north of her town, but since all spots were taken, she was only allowed to visit and be friends with one or two teams. This is also where she met her original dog crush. However, since weather could be crazy or unpredictable for the teams, Snowflake was allowed to live in a big log cabin with a human friend about a mile away from the training/meeting building for the dog sled teams. Snowflake and her friend became the Tracker Team. A special team that was trained and skilled at finding, locating, and helping hurt, lost, unpredictable, and sometimes delicate dog sled teams on the trail during severe weather. Almost every rescue was life or death. Regardless if a dog or human life was on the line, or if it was an injury or conflict with a member of a dog sled team. Some team members could even turn aggressive or had problems unknown with age or bodily issues that prevented teams from getting somewhere or preforming a task. The job was no walk in the park. The vehicle, and tools she uses as well as the vehicle color, are the same as the ones she had when working with her human as the Tracker Team. The only difference is that the tools were kept in a storage box on the vehicle -with a spare box in the cabin-, Snowflake uses no pup pack, but her rescue equipment is the same, just in the truck/van or is attached to her uniform, the van is a Ford Escape used during emergencies during the early training months and when weather isn't severe, and during real emergencies, the vehicle is a Ford F-150 Raptor or a Jeep Rangler Unlimited. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists